When will the sky fall?
by dragonfly-child
Summary: The rain splashed in Ron’s face as he stared up at the drab cloudy sky...him and Hermione....standing in the Quidditch Pitch...together...alone...


Disclaimer: I no ownie Harry Potter so :P  
  
A little random thing I made up, heck, everything I make up is random, but the story isn't exactly random. I can't really make the stuff on fanfiction.net all italics because I haven't figured it out yet but if you have PLEASE tell me because I'll a little lonely without italics. Please and Thank you.  
  
When will the sky fall?  
  
* * *  
  
*Hey Ron  
  
Hey 'Mione  
  
Why are you standing out on the Quidditch Pitch in the rain?  
  
(No response from Ron)  
  
What are you staring up at?  
  
The sky  
  
...When do you think the sky will fall?  
  
I dunno, wanna join me and wait till it does fall?  
  
Sure*  
  
And so the two stood out side in the pouring rain, staring up at the sky, on Quidditch Pitch, together, waiting for the sky to fall.  
  
* * *  
  
The rain splashed in Ron's face as he stared up at the drab cloudy sky. He couldn't believe what he was doing, waiting for the sky to fall. He didn't know what Hermione was saying 'When you do you think the sky will fall?' But whatever she meant, he was glad. Glad that she was with him, there was no Harry around, just her and him. Hermione and Ron.  
  
He took his head from the sky now and stared at Hermione. She gazed mysteriously at the sky, not perceiving that Ron was looking at her. In Ron's mind, he could not find any words to describe her. She was beyond words.  
  
"Hermione?" Ron said. She peeled her eyes from the sky and stared at Ron.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"When do you think the sky will fall?" Ron asked. Hermione bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Well, in my opinion," She paused "I don't think it will fall at all," She said quietly. She brushed a wet piece of hair that was falling in her face away.  
  
"When why the Hell are we staring up at the sky like fools?!" Ron screamed, it wasn't an angry scream, it was a scream when you look at the person that you yelling at and smiling.  
  
Hermione giggled softly and didn't respond.  
  
"WELL?" Ron said a bit more loudly, still smiling. Hermione sighed as she stared down at the ground. Ron noticed a raindrop trickled down her cheek. Ron took his finger and wiped it away. She gently smiled in Ron's eyes. He never saw her like this. She seemed mystifying, and he couldn't figure her out.  
  
"I really don't know how to say this," She said. "Do I have to tell you why?" Ron didn't respond and the two both looked back up at the sky and stared at it for about another two minutes.  
  
"This is just too strange," Ron finally said. "Me and you are standing out here, soaking wet in the rain, staring up at the sky and waiting for it to fall!" Ron couldn't help himself, he had to laugh, and it was just so bizarre. He heard Hermione chuckle too.  
  
"What will happen when the sky falls?" Hermione asked beaming at Ron. What the hell is she talking about? She and him perfectly knew the sky was NOT going to fall! But he had to just play along with her  
  
"The whole world would be come a dry abandoned wasteland" Ron said. "And no one would survive, we'd all die,"  
  
Hermione wrinkled her noes. "Well that isn't entirely fun," she said. "I'd say Earth will become, like the moon, and have no atmosphere or gravity and we'd all bounce around, just like when the muggle men landed on the moon" She sighed as if she spread out her theory out on a table and looked at it proudly.  
  
Ron ran his fingers through his wet hair.  
  
"Why are you here?" He asked quietly. She blinked and stared at him  
  
"You should tell me why are you here, you were here first?" Hermione said peering at Ron. None of them responded one another. Should Ron tell Hermione, tell her his feelings for here, don't just blab I love you, break it up in pieces and then give it to her.  
  
"I like it here with you Hermione." Ron said trying to stay keen. Hermione looked at the ground, as if she were searching for words in her mind to say to Ron. He knew this was a good chance to give her another piece, he delicately grabbed her hand. She stared down at both there hands locked together  
  
Suddenly they heard a call, "RON! HERMIONE!" It was Harry. Both Ron and Hermione turned his way.  
  
Harry was soon right by them and he was staring down at Hermione and Ron's locked hands. Ron had completely forgotten that him and Hermione were still gripping hands. Ron let go of Hermione's hand and placed it by his side. Hermione did the same.  
  
"What are you doing in the rain- holding each other's hands?" Harry said a bit curiously. Hermione bit her lip and spoke first.  
  
"Well we were observing the sky and..." she had nothing else to say.  
  
"Er -and we were waiting for it to fall." Ron added.  
  
"Let me get this strait," Harry said grinning as he put his hood up on his cloak as the rain came down harder. "You two came out in the pouring rain, waiting for the sky to fall?" It seemed even more unusual to Ron when Harry said it. Ron didn't respond, neither did Hermione. Harry laughed in pity.  
  
"I know, I'm such a geek!" Ron shouted angrily as he stormed back towards the castle. Hermione reached a hand out like she wanted to grab Ron's arm and keep him there. She opened her mouth like she wanted to say something but didn't.  
  
* * *  
  
"It was all my fault Ron got angry, I should have said something." Hermione said to herself as she sat on her bed a bit after the incident when Ron screamed and stormed away up to the castle. "Ron now thinks he's a geek, and he's probably mad at Harry too." She stared at all the parchments and books spread out over her bed and sighed. She was NOT at all in the mood to study or read.  
  
For the first time in her life she shoved all her books, quills, and parchments off her bed and onto the floor. She laid her head on her pillows and stared up at the canopy over her bed.  
  
Her eyes seemed to slowly shut, slowly, slowly, and the room got blurrier every time her eyelids started closing. And then she drifted into a sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry Ron." Ron heard someone mutter from behind him. He was sitting on an armchair in the Gryffindor common room sitting by the fire drying up. Ron turned around to see Harry behind him.  
  
"Oh," Ron mumbled. "It's okay, I guess I was a little uptight out there." Harry nodded and sat in an armchair across from Ron.  
  
"Is that what you two were seriously doing?" Harry asked. Ron paused for a moment and nodded.  
  
"We were staring at the sky waiting for it to fall." Ron confessed.  
  
"Why?" What could Ron tell Harry? 'Oh I have a major crush on Hermione, Harry. Please help me confess my love to her' Yeah right. Like all Harry would do is stare at Ron like he's some flaming psycho who just kissed him.  
  
"I- I- I can't tell you." Ron said gazing into the fire.  
  
"Why?" Harry repeated. Sure, nice one Ron. He should have lied and said 'I was just being strange' or 'I felt like it'  
  
Ron's head pounded. Right now his brain was screaming 'BECAUSE I HAVE A BIG ENORMOUS GIGANTIC CRUSH ON HERMIONE!'  
  
"Wanna play some a game of chess Harry?" Ron asked trying to get off the topic.  
  
"Sure" Harry said as the two walked over to a stand with Ron's chessboard and pieces on it from the night before.  
  
The two sat down on opposite sides of the board and began the game.  
  
"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked Harry towards the second move of the game.  
  
"Nuh uh," Harry muttered as Ron moved a pawn. "Haven't seen her since you and her were outside"  
  
"Oh." Said Ron quietly as Harry's pawn took Ron's pawn.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione woke up with a jolt and suddenly sat up quickly. She heard a loud sound coming from outside her dormitory. She was in no mood to see what it was. And particularly she didn't really care what it was, unless it had something to do with a certain Ronald Weasley.  
  
She looked at the alarm clock sitting on the bedside table next to her bed. It was only 5: 34, good. She was only sleeping for a half and hour. Hermione didn't intend on taking a nap, but she was glad she did, she felt much cheerful then she did thirty minutes ago.  
  
In fact, she seemed so happy, she could skip right up to Ron's face and hug him, heck, maybe kiss him. But that wasn't going to happen. Not in a million years.  
  
Suddenly she heard another loud noise, different from the first one she heard and someone shriek 'SHIT' It was a boys voice. But not just a boy's voice, it was Ron's voice.  
  
Hermione hopped out of her bed, out the dormitory, and out the door that led to the staircase that led to the common room. There was Ron sprawled out across the stairs. When he spotted Hermione his face turned bight red, almost the color as his hair.  
  
"Tripped." Said Ron.  
  
"I can see." Hermione said eyeing Ron and walking down a few steps to help Ron up. Her poor Ron, he tripped down the steps.  
  
"Thanks." Ron mumbled after Hermione assisted him up and on his feet.  
  
"No problem, that's what's friends are for." Hermione said.  
  
The two stood on the staircase for a minute or two silently.  
  
"Thank you for staying outside with me," Ron said finally breaking the silence. "I really enjoyed it, I wish we could have stayed longer."  
  
"I loved it too. "Hermione said staring at Ron's eyes. Ron's beautiful brilliant blazing bright blue eyes. Try saying that five times fast. She also loved how his freckles covered the bridge of his noes and his cheeks, it made him look...cute.  
  
It became silent again and the two stared at each other happily, gazing into each others eye's and examining the depth of them.  
  
"I can't keep it inside any longer!" Ron screamed. "I CAN'T!" He screamed louder.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked nervously, not knowing if Ron had gone mad or not. "What's wrong Ron?"  
  
"I can't tell you!" Ron said who now had his head in his hands and it seemed very muffled when he talked to the palms of his hands. "If I did I know you hate me! I can't tell Harry or else he'll...well I'm not quite sure what he'll do but I know if I told you you'll hate me!"  
  
"I promise I won't hate you!" Hermione said comfortingly putting an arm on Ron's shoulder. Ron lowered his hands from his face and stared at Hermione.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
Hermione wasn't quite sure what Ron would say. Maybe he'd tell her all the problems of his life, or his family, maybe schoolwork, or maybe the one he loved...maybe the one he loved was...her. Hermione Granger, but no, it couldn't be possible. He didn't love Hermione. Out of all the girls that go to Hogwarts, it couldn't be her. Just couldn't be. But she was hoping for it.  
  
"I love you." Ron said quietly. It was, it was her! Ronald Weasley loved Hermione Granger!  
  
Hermione wrapped her arms so tightly around Ron's body in happiness  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was sure he was going to be slapped. But instead Hermione threw her arms around him.  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOO!" Hermione squealed with happiness hopping up and down very quickly. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" She repeated over and over again still with her arms tightly around Ron.  
  
This had to be a dream. Hermione was squealing over and over again that she loved him, Ron Weasley. It was too good to be true.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he was too happy to speak. He wrapped his arms around Hermione too and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Tell me if I should continue. I really liked writing this fic, I sure hoped you liked reading it. No flamies pleasie. ^-^ 


End file.
